Live or Die
'Intro' Live or Die is an unreleased track. It is written by Grant and Jarrad Rogers. It is registered on her ASCAP. Nothing more is known at this time. 'Lyrics' Baby, you my Bugsy Malone and I’m your suicide blonde,  You can be my film noir star, I’ll bequeen of Saigon  If they don’t think we’re good together, baby, just forget ‘em  And let bye gones be bye gones   Baby, I can’t go it alone, ‘cause you’re the one that I want,  You can be my Tony Montana and I can be your Pfeiffer,  Fire, I can take you higher, I can get you hooked on love and desire.   Hello, pretty baby, you can be my cherry pie,  I know what you’ve done, I can be your alibi.   So tonight, are you gonna be my soldier?  Are we gonna be Bonnie and Clyde?  It's either live or die boy? It's either live or die?   Are you gonna be my lover?  Are we gonna be true loves suicide?  It's either live or die boy? It's either live or die?   I be murdering murdering just for fun, (Hey!)  Murdering murdering one by one, (Hey!)  'Cause we could live or die boy? It's either live or die?   So tonight, are you gonna be my soldier?  Are we gonna be Bonnie and Clyde?  'Cause we could live or die boy? It's either live or die?    Baby, you Sylvester Stallone and I could be your Adrian,  Within the lips I got you in the ring, just say my name again, say my name again, say my name again.....Huh   Baby, I can’t go it alone, ‘cause you’re the one that I want,  You can be my Tommy Mattola and I can be Mariah, Tiger , scream a little higher, I can get you high on love and desire.   I sense Bonnie and Clyde was two kids  So good at being bad, bad, bad.  I’m flirting with the check-out counter, baby, Put the money in the bag.     So tonight, are you gonna be my soldier?  Are we gonna be Bonnie and Clyde?  It's either live or die boy? It's either live or die?   Are you gonna be my lover?  Are we gonna be true loves suicide?  It's either live or die boy? It's either live or die?   I be murdering murdering just for fun, (Hey!)  Murdering murdering one by one, (Hey!)  'Cause we could live or die boy? It's either live or die?   So tonight, are you gonna be my soldier?  Are we gonna be Bonnie and Clyde?  'Cause we could live or die boy? It's either live or die?    Would you kill for me? Would you die for me?  Put your hands where I can see them,  Put them in the air.   So tonight, are you gonna be my soldier?  Are we gonna be Bonnie and Clyde?  It's either live or die boy? It's either live or die?   Are you gonna be my lover?  Are we gonna be true loves suicide?  It's either live or die boy? It's either live or die?   I be murdering murdering just for fun, (Hey!)  Murdering murdering one by one, (Hey!)  'Cause we could live or die boy? It's either live or die?